I Told You So
by bookdiva
Summary: Not a song fic but the song is involved. Read and review if you'd like to see a third chapter. NOTE: Hannah goes! Review and I'll write the second chapter from Booth's POV. This new chapter  4  is shorter, but I needed to split the last part up for POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's POV

"No! Angela, you know that I do not—"

"Uh-uh, Bren, you're not getting out of this. You made the bet, now it's time for you to pay up." Angela interrupted her.

Brennan sighed in frustration. She hadn't even known they actually _had_ a bet.

_I wish I had never made that stupid bet._ But really, how was she supposed to know that the daughter had done it, without any physical evidence that it was so? All the evidence had pointed to the father at first. And here she'd thought that science and her brains would never fail her.

"Fine, I'll do it. You have to go wait over there." But she didn't have to be happy about it.

"That works for me," Angela replied. "But I'll be watching."

As Angela walked out of the office, Brennan almost decided to fake it. Then she realized that Angela would just check her call log on the damn cell phone and catch her and make her do something even more embarrassing. Turning on the radio to her favorite station, she made the call.

Booth's POV

Booth was driving around, listening to country heart break songs on his radio. He and Hannah had just had a talk and he was pretty sure that they were over. **(A/N: FINALLY!) **She had come back from work that day to tell him that she was leaving for Afghanistan in three days. Booth still couldn't believe it. Even more so, though, he couldn't believe that he had taken the out she'd given him.

**Flashback**

He was sitting on the couch, going over the paper work dealing with the case he and Bones had just solved. He'd known it was the daughter, but it had taken Bones quite awhile to find the necessary physical evidence. He looked up when he heard the sound of the door close.

"Hi Seeley!" Hannah said coming through the door. She sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hey Hannah! How was work?" Booth asked. He figured that she would tell him what was wrong without prodding. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. She was blunt, just like Bones.

"It was good. Great actually." She looked at Booth, then continued, "Seeley, there's something that we need to talk about."

"What's wrong Hannah?" He smiled because he'd known that she wouldn't beat around the bush.

"I got offered my old job back, and I'm taking it." She said it matter-of-fact-ly. Booth's smile disappeared.

"What?" He must have heard her wrong.

"I'm leaving Seeley. I love you, and I want you to wait for me, but I can't guarantee how long I'll be gone or that I'll ever want to come back. I'll understand if you don't want to wait. I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes.

Booth wanted to cry out that he would wait for her, that he understood and supported her. He opened his mouth to do so and said,

"Hannah, I understand. And I love you too. I really do love you. But you're right. I won't wait; I can't. It's just not enough." Hannah didn't look surprised.

"Thank you Seeley. I know your heart was never truly mine." Then she walked over and kissed his cheek. Taking a step back, Booth said,

"I'll leave and let you pack. Do you want to stay here until you leave?" He would find somewhere else to stay.

"No. I'll pack tonight and then stay with a co-worker." She paused. "I really am sorry Seeley."

"I know," he replied. Then he turned and walked out the door.

** End Flashback**

They just finished playing Kenny Chesney's hit 'Anything But Mine', and Booth couldn't help but think of how fitting it was. He loved Hannah, but she wasn't his anymore, and it was hard to imagine her as anyone else's. He pondered again why he'd let her go. She was perfect; she was everything he could ask for. She was smart, strong, and independent; she was everything Bones was, but Hannah was willing to love. But no matter how much Hannah was like her, she just wasn't Bones. And that was the problem. That was why he had let her walk out of his life. Suddenly his attention was turned to the voice on the radio program.

"So, now we will take some calls. Hello, you're on the air."

"What do you mean 'on the air'? That is quite a silly statement."

He must be hearing things. He must have been thinking of her too much. That couldn't be his partner on the radio. The radio announcer laughed.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"M-my name? Um, it's Bones. Yes, Bones. That's what he calls me." Now he knew he must be dreaming; maybe he'd fallen asleep at the wheel. But there was no doubt in his mind that this was Bones on the radio. Who else would say their name was Bones?

"Ah, I see. _Bones_. I like it. And why does he call you that?" The radio voice sounded amused.

"I honestly don't know." She sounded sad.

"So, what can I do for you Bones?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could play a song for me." It really was Bones. Only she would call a song request station and wonder if they would play her song request.

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"'I Told You So' by Carrie Underwood with Randy Travis?" she said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Sure. Any particular reason you want to hear this song? Any special meaning?"

"The words are significant. I want to call Bo—him, but I can't. The words are all correct, except I wouldn't ask what he would say, I already know. He shows me every day. I know that I deserve what he did to me, what he's doing to me; and I know what he deserves. He deserves to be loved, so I have to protect him from myself, you see. And I deserve to hear I told you so over and over and over. In a way, I do hear I told you so, every day when I see him. And even though he left me, metaphorically speaking of course, I still love him. I always have, and unfortunately, I think I always will. Unless I get over it like he did. So maybe there is hope for me yet…still, right now, it would be a relief to die. But I don't deserve the peace that would bring." She wasn't talking to the radio announcer anymore.

"Wow! That guy sounds like a tool. Sweetheart, you sound like a woman with a lot of heart. Don't count yourself out because you fell off the horse once. You just have to dust yourself off and get back on. No worries about anything sweetheart, we'll play your song, and you just go get over him. You deserve better."

"He really isn't…" she started to defend him, then decided against it. "Thank you."

**Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home**

_What the hell did that mean? She loves me? Why was she on that show? _

**And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson**

_She doesn't cry. She never cries. Did I make her cry? Oh my…_

**And I'm tired of spending all my time alone**

_She is lonely. How could I not see that? Of course she is. _

**If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killin' me to be so far away**

_She had said that she wished she was dead, but that she didn't deserve even that. How could I drive her to that? How could I hurt her like that? How could I not see…how could I?_

**Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say**

**I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

_Does she really think that's what I would say to her? I still love you! I would say I love you too!_ But she didn't know that; she couldn't know that. He hadn't given her any reason to know that. Looking back, he realized that.

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand**

_Forever? She wants me forever? But she said no questions, so she doesn't think I'd want her. _He sat silent and listened to the rest of the song.

**Would we get that old time feelin'  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live in love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the table's finally turned**

**Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

**Now I've found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again  
**

When he heard that last line, he could hardly breathe. That was what she really thought. He had shoved that idea in her face every day since they'd gotten back. He hated himself more than anything else in that moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he was sitting outside the Jeffersonian. He knew this was where she'd end up. She always came to work when she didn't want to face her emotions.

Sure enough, there was her car. He got out of the car and headed toward the building. He saw Angela exiting the building. She looked up and caught sight of him.

"She's inside Booth," Angela said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Look," she continued, "I'm not so sure you want to go in there right now. You know how she is when she cries. She kicked me out because she didn't want me to see that, but it might kill her to have you see it."

"I know," he said. "But I can't let her suffer alone."

"Right answer," Angela said with a smile. "Be careful with her. You have no idea what she's been through." Then she turned and walked to her car.

_I think I do now,_ he thought. He turned and walked in, determined to help his Bones and let her know that he is in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed in relief as Angela walked out. Angela hadn't wanted to leave her—she had been trying to take care of Brennan since she'd come back from Maluku—but Brennan knew that Angela knew that staying would just make it harder for her friend. She was once again so glad to have a friend who understood like Angela did. It didn't take long for the tears to roll down her face and stain her cheeks. She was falling apart and she didn't understand it. It was something that she had never done before. There were so many questions running through her mind, she didn't even know where to start.

_Why did I ask for that stupid song? What made me want to hear that song? That specific song wasn't part of the stupid bet Angela cornered me into. That wasn't the rational thing to do. What was I thinking? Why did I ask for that song? _

Tears ran down her cheeks and she fought against them. She lost. For the first time since she was fifteen, she cried and she was unable to stop the tears.

That song, it was always that song. That song was her life—no it _is_ her life. The way the girl in the song wanted to come back, but she knew that he wouldn't want her. Just like Booth no longer wanted her. Why should he?

"While I'm torturing myself, I might as well be thorough about it," she said aloud. Touching the screen of her iPod she turned on said song. "This is stupid. I should be able to listen to a singer with a pleasurable voice sing a song without becoming an emotional mess." She sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself. This is irrational. Now I'm talking to myself about talking to myself. Where does it stop?" she asked aloud in frustration. She quieted when the first lines of the song began

**Suppose I called you up tonight**

**And told you that I loved you**

**And suppose I said I wanna come back home**

"Because that worked so well," she chided herself aloud. While she was going crazy she might as well let herself have it.

**And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone**

"I tried that and obviously it didn't work," she spat. "Stop rubbing it in my face!"

**If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And ****it's killin' me to be so far away**  
**Would you tell me that you love me too**

At that she laughed, "Of course he wouldn't. He loves _Hannah _now. He never loved me. How could he? How could anyone?"**  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply ****laugh at me and say**

**I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

"He found somebody new. Get over it Temperance. He has moved on. He deserves to be happy. You don't matter anymore. It shouldn't be that hard to get used to. You've never mattered before."

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand**  
**Would we get that old time feelin'  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began**

"Oh god, how I miss the way we were. How I miss you Booth. I miss that way we used to be. That was my everything."**  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned**

"I thought that was what you'd promised me Booth. That love was forever and you'd be waiting for me." She broke down into tears once again. They were tears of anger, hurt, grief, and mostly self-hatred. **  
And we'd live in love forever  
And that I'm your one and only**

"What happened to me being the one?"**  
Or would you say the table's finally turned**

"At least you're not hurting him anymore."

**Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go**

"I know. I was wrong. But, oh why does he have to say it everyday?"

**Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

**Now I've found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again**

"Yes. You found somebody new. I'll never hurt you again Booth," she vowed. "I'll leave you with your happy ever after and never, ever hurt you again."

She finally came to a decision. She was slowly dying here, watching him be happy. She knew that even though he'd moved on, he would still look out for her. He would feel guilty if she fell apart where he could see. So she wouldn't. She would leave. That way he could be happy and she could fall apart in peace.

"Yes," she said. "That's what is best. For him. He doesn't need me around to ruin his happiness." She laughed a bitter laugh. "That's all I've ever done."

She was so wrapped up in her determination to cause Booth no further hurt that she didn't notice the shadowy figure that had been standing in her door way listening. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

As Booth walked through the door, he paused and looked back to see Angela getting into her car. Knowing that it was now or never, he walked through the door and headed toward Bones' office. He wasn't surprised to see the light on, but he was surprised to hear talking coming from the office. Angela had given the impression that Bones was alone in her office. But Booth didn't know for sure, so he approached quietly. When he reached her office, he quietly leaned against the door. She was alone, and seemingly talking to herself.

"…torturing myself, I might as well be thorough about it," she said. She reached over and fiddled with her iPod. "This is stupid. I should be able to listen to a singer with a pleasurable voice sing a song without becoming an emotional mess." She sighed. The first strains of _I Told You So _came over her speakers. "And now I'm talking to myself. This is irrational. Now I'm talking to myself about talking to myself. Where does it stop?" she asked aloud sounding frustrated. She quieted when the first lines of the song began and Booth wondered whether or not he should make his presence known.

**Suppose I called you up tonight**

**And told you that I loved you**

**And suppose I said I wanna come back home**

"Because that worked so well." She sounded bitter.

**And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone**

"I tried that and obviously it didn't work," she spat. "Stop rubbing it in my face!"

_Is that what I've been doing? _

**If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And ****it's killin' me to be so far away**  
**Would you tell me that you love me too**

At that she laughed, "Of course he wouldn't. He loves _Hannah _now. He never loved me. How could he? How could anyone?"

Well, now he knew that she was talking about him. He had caused this to happen to her; he was to blame.

_Oh Bones, how could I do this to you?_**  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply ****laugh at me and say**

**I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

"He found somebody new. Get over it Temperance. He has moved on. He deserves to be happy. You don't matter anymore. It shouldn't be that hard to get used to. You've never mattered before."

_That's really what she thinks? How could she think that? Didn't I spend six years showing her that I loved her and she mattered?_ he thought.

_Aren't you also the one who promised her forever and came back completely over her and in love with someone else?_ a voice in his head asked.

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand**  
**Would we get that old time feelin'  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began**

"Oh god, how I miss the way we were. How I miss you Booth. I miss that way we used to be. That was my everything." For a moment he feared that she had discovered him standing in the shadows of her door, but she still had her back to him and was still talking to herself.

_Oh Bones, I miss us too…_**  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned**

"I thought that was what you'd promised me Booth. That love was forever and you'd be waiting for me." She broke down into tears once again.

_I did promise you that. I did. But I still love you! Bones, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I did this to you, but I won't again. _As he watched the tears roll down the side of her face and as he heard the sobs, tears threatened to roll down his own cheeks. He had never seen his partner like this.It was more than he could bear.**  
And we'd live in love forever  
And that I'm your one and only**

"What happened to me being the one?"**  
Or would you say the table's finally turned**

"At least you're not hurting him anymore."

**Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawlin' back and askin' me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go**

"I know. I was wrong. But, oh why does he have to say it every day?"

_I won't anymore Bones. I promise…_

**Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**

**Now I've found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again**

"Yes. You found somebody new. I'll never hurt you again Booth," she vowed. "I'll leave you with your happy ever after and never, ever hurt you again."

_Leave? You can't leave. Bones…_

He knew that he needed to alert her to his presence and do what he had come here to do. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the shadow of her door way and said,

"Bones…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Bones…"

I stiffened when I heard my name come from his lips. Surely I must be imagining this. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be standing behind me, actually caring about me.

_No, _I told myself. _He's not here. I didn't just hear my name said in a loving, torn way, not in his voice. I didn't hear him. He can't be here. He's with Hannah. He's with Hannah. He's with Hannah. He's with Hannah. _

But even I didn't believe myself, so of course, I had to turn around and look. I just _had_ to see for myself that I was going crazy.

I wasn't.

There he was, standing in my doorway, a dark shadow because of the lack of light in the lab. But I knew it was him. It couldn't have been anyone else. For a moment, I couldn't move. I couldn't even form a coherent thought as I stood there, just drinking in the sight of him.

"Bones…" he said again. He took a step through the door, and I could finally see his face. Oh, how I'd missed that face. Taking a closer look, I found that he looked terrible. Something was wrong. At first, I couldn't figure it out. Then, I realized from the way he was looking at me and the way he'd said my name, the he must've heard my little rant.

Upon realizing this, a million emotions coursed through me. First I felt anger, then embarrassment, and finally guilt. It was most likely my fault that he looked like this.

"Booth…" I felt myself choke on his name, but I knew I couldn't stop. I put on a bright smile that I couldn't quite make reach my eyes. "What, um, what are you…doing here?" I hated that I couldn't ask a simple question without stuttering.

"Bones…" he said yet again, taking another step closer to me. I finally felt myself snap.

"Please," I felt myself whimper, and I lowered my head to avoid looking at him. I hated being this—whatever it was that I'd become. "Please say something other than that…that name. Please."

"Bo—" he began, then stopped himself. I looked up at him again and saw that he had tears in his eyes. That did it for me. No matter the cost to myself, I had to do this for him, because he deserved it.

"Listen Booth," I began. I knew my voice sounded cold and detached, like I was at a crime scene, but it was the best that I could muster if I wasn't going to fall apart in his arms. I no longer had that right. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that you heard. I didn't mean to burden you with my regrets. You have the life that you've always wanted and I don't want to mess that up for you. Hannah is great! She really is, and you l-love her." I choked on the work, but kept going. "I know that you care for me, but I lost my chance. I don't deserve another one."

"Bones," he began, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm not worth it, Booth. Goodnight."

As I turned away, I really hoped that this wasn't the last conversation we ever had.


End file.
